gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Niko Bellic
Niko's Theme Character Niko Bellic Also known as: * NB * Nick * Nicky * Slav * Yokel Status: Alive Date of Birth: April 29th, 1978 Place of birth: Yugoslavia Nationality: Serbian Main affiliation: * Roman Bellic * Lester Crest * Lewis Singer * Chris Lopez * Brian Parker * Patrick McReary * Jaqlynn Connett * Cameron Cooksey * Casey Karmaél * Tony Prince Enemies: * Law Enforcement * Trevor Philips Job: * CEO of Bellic Enterprises * Hired Gun Handle: HIDDEN Creation Date: January 2016 / July 2018 Niko Bellic is a registered character. He was originally created in January of 2016, however his new account was created in July of 2018. He has many stories across the RP timeline. Biography Niko Bellic was born on April 29, 1978 in the Balkans, most likely the former Yugoslavia. He grew up in the harsh environment of the Yugoslav Wars and was a teenage soldier of presumably the Serb-controlled Yugoslav People's Army or its many aligned Serbian paramilitary forces and militias. His squad was ambushed by enemy forces, and he was one of only three survivors. Niko had trouble finding steady work after the war. Niko's Cousin, Roman, had already moved to America to start a new life in Liberty City while Niko would spend the next decade working in the European criminal underworld. Eventually after having a miscommunication with his current boss, Ray Bulgarin, Niko fled to the merchant navy to escape Bulgarin's influence. Eventually Niko would move to Liberty City to search for the two survivors of the ambush. After finding the one behind the massacre, Niko would attempt to settle down in Liberty City. After realizing that the capitalist nature of the city, Niko and his cousin would eventually travel to San Andreas to live a quiet life. Niko eventually finds himself pulled back into the criminal lifestyle, meeting people in high and low places all around Los Santos and Blaine County, eventually earning enough cash to start up Bellic Enterprises once again with his cousin. Personality Niko is very protective of his family and loved ones, particularly his cousin Roman, whom Niko constantly has to worry about due to his gambling habit. Roman has an indiscreet nature of frequently getting the pair into trouble. He is withdrawn among strangers, but has good manners, and shows a softer side with love interests That said, the horrors of war, both witnessed and perpetrated by Niko, have given him a great sense of guilt, and an ambivalence about the value of human life — he warns away pursuers and expresses regret over his past violence, but also feels that killing is all that he can do, readily taking on jobs which necessarily involve murder. Niko is prone to violence after being angered and he has an explosive temper when he is betrayed, manipulated, or his loyalty is questioned, but he is also quick to help the defenseless and unfortunate, even those he merely meets in passing; he apparently possesses a sense of idealism which was wounded by his wartime experiences. Unfortunately, such a split attitude leads to hypocrisy. Niko's business-like manner usually leads him to behave more maturely and cautiously than his acquaintances. He has an apparent distaste for illegal drugs. He is skeptical of American mainstream culture, which he sees as "shallow" and "hypocritical" and has trouble relating to Roman's fascination with the country. However, he reasons that being in America is far better than back in Serbia due to the country's instability and misery. Stories * Ivanov Arc - A mysterious man meets Niko Bellic, bring him to various criminal acts across the state of San Andreas. * Battling Bonelli - Niko takes on a powerful mob Boss in Los Santos, Mario Bonelli. * The Doomsday Heist - A billionaire tech-mogul, Avon Hertz, threatens the safety of the world, and will stop at nothing to destroy the planet as we know it. * Battling Bonelli 2 - Bonelli escapes prison and goes after Niko one last time. With nothing else to lose, Niko must push back Bonelli one last time. * County Corruption - Lewis Singer has gotten himself into the drug business and starts selling to buyers around Blaine County, but everything goes wrong when unwanted individuals get ahold of the information. The Federal Investigation Bureau issued a warrant for his arrest after hearing of his activities and digging into them, so he needs to figure out how to get himself out clean. FIB Database record |} Gallery nikotwitter.jpg|Niko's profile picture NIKOGAL2.jpg|Niko walking with a duffel bag NIKOGAL3.jpg|Art of Niko Miscellaneous ** - Previously his handle was "@NikoBellicLS" until his account was suspended.__NOEDITSECTION__